Conexion a traves de tu mirada
by Lilup
Summary: Los ojos, las ventanas del alma. Para Makoto, que toda su vida había podido leer la mirada de Haruka, esto le parecía tan real. ¿Pero sera igual para ambos? Segundo dia de la MakoHaru week *q*


Dia 2 de la makoharu week \(^^)/ : Hablame con miradas 3  
>Bueno Bueno un poquito tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca uwu...<br>Dedico este fic a todas mis orquibeibis de MakoHaru love *3* y mi babi babi ohh bumbum , lamento la demora n.n' Las amokoto 737  
>Ojala lo disfruten y les guste (si me dan con pala no hay Makoto para ustedes :'v)<br>Disclaimer: ya saben, Free no es mio, si no solo seria puroo setso desenfrensado 7w7  
>Disfruten<p>

Los ojos, las ventanas del alma. Para Makoto, que toda su vida había podido leer la mirada de Haruka, esto le parecía tan real.

Sin embargo hace unos días que una pregunta, desde que tenía memoria había podido entender a Haruka con solo ver sus hermosos ojos, pero podía ¿Haru leer su mirada tan bien como él?

Pasaban los días y ello no dejaba de darle vueltas a Makoto, mientras Haruka dormía a su lado, él lo observaba y acariciaba algunos rebeldes mechones azabaches, pensando que si realmente eran almas gemelas, el mayor debería poder leer su mente también, si tan solo no fuera tan expresivo podría poner a prueba al de ojos azules y asi quitarse esta tonta duda de la cabeza. Porque él lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, esta duda era absurda, pues estaba enamorado de Haruka y Haru le correspondía; podía afirmar que estaban destinados a estar juntos; aun asi esa pregunta no se iba de su mente. Tanto paso para que al fin se decidiera a averiguarlo, ese día seria recordado como el día que se conoció al estoico Makoto.

Aquel sábado, habían decidido pasar el día entero untos, por ser uno de los escasos días de descanso para ambos. Makoto se levantó y cuando se hubo alistado para ir a ver a su delfín se miró al espejo, con aquella mirada de siempre, para luego cambiar su bella sonrisa por una monótona expresión.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al apartamento del azabache. Toco el timbre, y al no obtener respuesta entro, como de costumbre la puerta estaba abierta; pero asombrosamente el mayor no se encontraba en la bañera, estaba sentado viendo algo de televisión.

Al ver a Makoto un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, lo que ocasiono en el castaño unas ganas inmensas de tirarse sobre él y quedarse todo el día en la cama, pero debía resistir.

-Buenos días- dijo en un tono algo serio.

-Mnh- asintió Haru.

Rayos que era difícil ganarle a "Haru solo tengo una expresión facial".

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto el nadador

-Cualquier lugar está bien- y lo miro directamente a los ojos, quería decirle que le gustaría ir a un lugar tranquilo, como en las colinas, donde hay un mirados, solo los dos.

-Entonces vayamos a la piscina- primer asalto…perdido.

Luego de viajar unos minutos en auto llegaron a un club que tenía piscina, Makoto se consolaba pensando que al menos podrían pasar un momento juntos, a solas, para su desgracia por ser sábado, hacer buen clima y ser un lugar popular el club se hallaba algo lleno de personas. Si conocía bien al ojiazul, este preferiría irse, pero no fue asi, alegando que era el club que más cerca quedaba y que luego las personas se irían, en fin se quedaron ahí.

Después de unos momentos mientras el pelinegro nadaba, Makoto se puso a reflexionar, quizás no transmitió bien lo que quería, bueno después de todo lo importante era ver a su acompañante feliz y eso lo hacía feliz también.

Saliendo del club a ambos jóvenes les dio hambre.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunto el más bajo con su monótona voz.

-No importa, lo que sea- y otra vez uso su mirada para decirle que se moría por un pastel de chocolate de la dulcería a la que fueron cuando se encontraron con Kisumi.

-Entonces aquel lugar- y señalo un restaurante familiar, donde hasta donde pudo leer, el menú de hoy era caballa. Segundo asalto…perdido.

Luego de un almuerzo callado con un Haru comúnmente silencioso y un Makoto sumido en sus pensamientos; salieron a caminar por ahí, llegando hasta la entrada de un cine.

-Entremos- dijo Makoto leyendo claramente en los océanos que tenía por ojos el mayor que quería ir a ver una película.

Cuando llegaron y vieron la cartelera, era el momento de decidir una película.

-¿Cuál vemos?-

-La que sea está bien- dijo Makoto tratando de sonar como Haruka. Una vez más en este día se encontraron el azul y el verde combinando perfectamente, Makoto quiso darle a conocer a Haru que quería ver una película relajante, quizás alguna de comedia.

-Veamos esta- y como ya todos se lo esperan, tercer asalto…..perdido.

Ciertamente la película se veía interesante, y estaría bien de no ser porque Haru había elegido una de suspenso y algo de acción; lamentablemente para nuestro castaño era una tortura, sus músculos estaban tensos, tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, se mordía el labio con fuerza tratando de acallar algún grito que quiera salir sin su permiso en una escena de suspenso, tampoco quería cerrar los ojos, puesto que lo consideraba un desperdicio.

Asi iban pasando los minutos, pero entonces Haru quiso que Makoto lo abrazara, el menor lo supo inmediatamente por una mirada que le dio fugaz el amante Dell castaño entonces paso su brazo por los hombros del azabache y asi se distrajo un momento de tanta tensión, disfrutando algo más los últimos minutos de la película.

Al terminar la película ya estaba obscureciendo, por lo que Makoto quería volver a sus respectivos hogares, o quizás podrían quedarse juntos en uno solo; y nuevamente trato de decirle con la mirada al más bajo sus peticiones.

-Makoto, vamos a otro lado- y no, no era a sus hogares, cuarto asalto….. perdido.

Luego de viajar unos minutos en tren, atravesaron un túnel, y al salir Makoto pudo observar….era la playa, en una estación cercana bajaron y comenzaron a caminar.

Al caminar juntos con la playa a un lado y además ya que estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol no habían muchas personas en el lugar, le recordó a sus días en Iwatobi, con Haru y los demás.

Inconscientemente camino hacia la orilla y ahí se detuvo, y las memorias de sus vivencias como el campamento con sus compañeros, y el cómo gracias a ellos se volvió más fuerte y ahora podía disfrutar del mar.

Al voltear, vio como Haru también veía la puesta de sol, los últimos rayos iluminaban su mirada, casi parecía el reflejo del paisaje frente a ellos, pero no, eran los hermosos ojos de Haruka.

Haru al sentir su mirada sobre el volteo y por última vez antes que el sol oculte su brillo, el bosque y el océano se encontraron, esta vez ninguno quería romper el contacto, solo estaban ahí ,observándose ; hasta que inesperadamente Haru rompió el silencio que acompañaba la atmosfera

-Yo también Makoto- y le dedico una de esas pequeñas y preciosas sonrisas, que solo el castaño podía observar.

El más alto no podía estar más feliz, Haru lo supo, leyó en sus ojos, el único pensamiento que lo acompaña todos los días, que no se va de su mente y que había sido desplazado por un momento por aquella tonta preocupación de si Haru podía entenderlo con solo la mirada, este pensamiento que en realidad era el sentimiento que era su razón de vivir….."Te amo".

Luego de aquello, ambos rostros se acercaron e iluminados por la luna y las estrellas, sus miradas se conectan y saben lo que quieren, lo que anhelan, lo que desean, lo que temen, lo que odian, lo que aman, porque no solo sus miradas se conectan, se conectan sus corazones.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos  
>Y celebren al maximo la makoharu week *0*<p> 


End file.
